


Idiosyncrasie

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phobias, Silly, Summer Vacation, Swimming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Bien, n’est pas que je n’ai pas envie… je viens de finir de déjeuneur, Hikka. C’est une mauvaise idée aller à nager maintenant. Peut-être plus tard. »
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Idiosyncrasie

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Idiosyncrasie**

« Bien, n’est pas que je n’ai pas envie… je viens de finir de déjeuneur, Hikka. C’est une mauvaise idée aller à nager maintenant. Peut-être plus tard. »

Yuya essayait de tourner autour du pot, Hikaru le pouvait voir clairement.

Ils étaient à Chiba depuis cette matin, et son copain refusait d’aller dans la mer, sans aucune raison, seulement des excuses insensées.

« Parce que ne pas me dire ton problème tout court, Yuu ? » demanda-t-il, en commençant à se fâcher pour le comportement de son copain. « Ce serait plus facile si tu me le disais. Je promis qu’après je ne vais pas te demander plus d’aller dans l’eau avec moi. Je vais te laisser être sur la place toute la journée. »

Il avait espéré que vu les circonstances Yuya se serait rendu, mais apparemment il se trompait.

Le plus vieux semblait y penser, mais en fin il secoua la tête.

« No, c’est bon. Je... je n’ai pas des problèmes. Je peux prendre un bain, pourquoi pas. » dit-il, loin d’être sincère.

Hikaru était en train de répondre, mais en fin il se tut.

S’il préférait ne dire pas ce que l’embêtait, dommage pour lui. Il allait voir ce qu’il allait arriver.

Ils faisaient quelques pas dans l’eau, et il pouvait voir clairement à quel point Yuya était nerveux.

« Yuya, es-tu sûr que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, mais il n’obtint pas en réponse plus qu’un signe de tête.

Ils continuaient à marcher, et ce fut alors que son copain semblait paniquer, et il sauta vers lui, en mettant les bras autour de son cou.

« Ah, ça craint ! Fais-les partir, Hikka, fais-les partir ! » il cria, avant de réaliser ce qu’il faisait.

Yaotome écarquilla les yeux pour la surprise, en regardant l’eau pour un moment, et finalement il comprit.

Il commença à rire, mais il ne laissait pas aller son copain.

« C’est ça le problème ? » demanda-t-il, en indiquant le fond.

Yuya était absolument gêné, mais cependant il ne desserra pas la prise au cou d’Hikaru.

« Je les hais. » murmura-t-il, finalement en remettant les pieds dans l’eau, prudent.

Hikaru s’agenouilla, en mettant les mains en coupe et en les sortant de l’eau.

« Regarde. » dit-il. « Il est tellement petit... comment peux-tu avoir peur d’une telle chose ? » demanda-t-il, avant de laisser aller le petit poisson qu’il avait attrapé entre les mains.

Yuya fronça les sourcils, en hochant les épaules.

« Je ne le sais pas. C’est seulement que... je les hais. Ils sont dégoutant, je n’y peux rien. » dit-il, en faisant une expression presque triste en devoir faire cette confession.

Hikaru soupira, en secouant la tête.

« Veux-tu retourner à la plage ? » demanda-t-il, et le plus vieux hocha la tête.

« Tu peux rester. Je vais seul, ce n’est pas un problème. »

Hikaru rit et le suivit.

« Contrairement à toi, j’aime les poissons. Mais... » il s’approcha, en lui donnant un baiser sur les lèvres. « Je suis venu ici pour être avec toi, pas avec eux. » dit-il, et ensuite il lui prit une main et lui conduit vers la plage.

Il n’allait jamais le dire à voix haute, mais il pensait que Yuya était incroyablement adorable quand il était si infantile.

C’était une de les choses qui lui avait fait tomber amoureux de lui. 


End file.
